The Spartan's creed
by Annoying POW marine
Summary: Specncer-666 thought he was going to see peace after the war, but he discovered secrect of the UNSC and an incident involving a long-lost Forerunner artifact sends him into 1500s Italy.Can he make a difference for the future? OC Spartan Halo ACB xover
1. Xenocide & Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or assassin's creed, and please don't forget that this is a fanfic and my story, and MY oc. Look up things on halo wiki if you don't know what something is. Hope you enjoy.**

_Welcome to the Animus_

_Accessing subject memory files….loading…loading complete _

_Accessing memories of subject: Spencer-666_

**Subject Bio**

**Name: Spencer "Spectre" 666 (preferred Spectre)**

**Gender: Male**

**Home world: Unknown outer colony (believed to be Harvest)**

**Ethnicity: 50% Japanese, 49.3%Italian, 0.7% other**

**Age:26 (would be older but was in cryogenic sleep) Birth: August 11, 2523**

**Height: 5'11.5 Notes: short compared to other Spartans**

**Weight: 226.2465 lb (342.56 with armor and equipment) Notes: light compared to other Spartans**

**Affiliation: UNSC Spartan III**

**Commendation: Regarded as the best Spartan III. ( second best Spartan, second only to John-117) Infiltrate High Charity over 30 times in the course of 12 years**

**Weapons( upon graduation): DMR, M6C,SRS99**

**Weapons( 2552) DMR with fore grip, silencer, 30 rd magazines, 3 round burst and full auto**

**M6C with silencer, red dot sight, "caseless" configuration and laser/ flashlight sight**

**SRS99 with quick disassembly upgrade**

**Supernatural abilities : Telekinesis, Invisibility, Minor scale dimensional manipulation (Use to store supplies .**

**Spartan class: Assassin**

**Preferred missions: Assassination, espionage, infiltration, sabotage, Reconnaissance, and terrorism.**

**Status: Active**

**Armor permutations (****upon graduation of the Spartan program****): **

**MK4 MJOLNIR** **armor (SAGE coloration), **

**Scout helmet HU/RS with black visor, **

**ODST shoulder (left shoulder only), **

**TACTICAL/TACPAD (wrist), **

**TACTICAL/PATROL (chest), **

**TACTICAL/SOFT CASE (left thigh), **

**TACTICAL/TRAUMA KIT (left hip)**

**FJ/PARA (knee guards)**

**Combat Wakazashi (black)(melee weapon)(back waist)**

**Blade dimensions: 1 in. wide, 5mm. thick, 1.5 ft. long**

**Handle dimensions (no guard) : 3 cm. wide, 8 in. long, 5mm. Thick, Nylon fiber grip **

**Armor permutations (****Updated to modern day 2552****): **

**MK7 MJOLNIR armor (Experimental)(SAGE coloration), Customization: Sage colored cape **

**Scout helmet HU/RS with black visor, Customization: Sage colored hood (burlap) **

**ODST shoulder (left shoulder only), Customization: added segmented plates to fit to wrist**

**TACTICAL/TACPAD (inner forearm), Customization: A.I. VERDIGO, added data of every bit of information recorded by man (Science, art, history, Technology, etc.) **

**TACTICAL/PATROL (chest), Customization: Connected to hood, Ghillie cape (length: shoulder to mid tight)(width: enough to wrap around entire torso) **

**TACTICAL/SOFT CASE (left thigh), **

**TACTICAL/TRAUMA KIT (left hip)**

**FJ/PARA (knee guards)**

**Combat Wakazashi (black)(melee weapon)(back waist)**

**Blade dimensions: 1 in. wide, 5mm. thick, 1.5 ft. long**

**Handle dimensions (no guard) : 3 cm. wide, 8 in. long, 5mm. Thick, Nylon fiber grip **

**Kig-yar point defense gauntlet(left forearm) **_AN: Jackal energy shield _**Customization: micro solar-powered module, energy condenser**

**Sangheili Zealot Energy dagger X 2(both wrists) Customization: micro solar- powered module**

**Tan satchel bag for caring more supplies **

**History summary-**

**August 11, 2523-Born to Italian UNSC commander and his Japanese wife.**

**First Contact, 2525- Home is destroyed by the Covenant, escaped but at the cost of his parents lives.**

**January 5, 2526- Left in an orphanage on Reach.**

**March 16, 2531-Taken from orphanage to become a Spartan III.**

**June 16, 2533- Starts to exhibit signs of out of control supernatural abilities, but with the side of effects including insomnia, paranoia, and temporary fits of insanity.**

**June 18, 2533-He was to be terminated from the Spartan program, however UNSC Deputy Director Michael Borgia allowed him to stay.**

**June 25, 2533-Side effects of the power stop, and Spencer gains full control of his powers.**

**July 14, 2533-September 14, 2533- Personally trained by John-117. (Master Chief)**

**June 10, 2539-Graduate from Spartan program, and assigned as a "lone wolf" assassin class Spartan because of "certain skills" he had obtained over the years .**

**January 11,2540-First high class mission: Assassinate Elite general in High Charity**

**January 11,2540-obtained Kig-yar energy shield from Jackal guard**

**March 23,2540-obtained 2 Sangheili energy wrist daggers from patrolling Elite Zealot. **

**March 23,2540-Covenent start to hear rumors of a vengeful Spartan ghost or (Spectre) haunting High Charity.**

**2540-2552 Infiltrated High Charity multiple occasions until it was overtaken by the Flood.**

**Customizations to armor and weapons were given at various parts of this time line.**

_Accessing memory files….accessing memory: Xenocide & Revelation_

**Planet [unknown], time [classified]**

" My brothers, thou our enemy may have won, our divinities have blessed with a way toturn over our defeat" preached an echoed voice vibrating from a cave. The cave flowed as a trail to hidden caverns, among those cavities was a small circler room filled with Jiralhanae (Brutes),the most aggressive of the now-destroyed Covenant and a Brute Chieftain in the center. Though the war officially ended the Brutes never gave up no matter how futile it was. The Grunts and Jackals had surrendered willingly, seeing as they were forced to fight because of the hierarchs of the Covenant, and the Hunters returned to their planet without any word.

"Our prophets may have perished but they will to soon walk the great journey along side us, for the gods have let us receive this" said the chieftain as he pointed to a strange object at the edge of the room. The object itself was about 8 ft. tall it looked like a circular gateway decorated with forerunner symbols, some of with looked like numbers. It was made of the metal seen on the forerunner installations, yet it also had off something about off. As the Brute chieftain continue to preach to his comrades, no one noticed a figure moving from the background. The stray figure silently snuck to the gateway structure. It reached behind itself, pulling out square shape of its waist and places it on the device. 'Charges set.' the haunting figure thought 'Well time for my big entrance .'

The brute crowd watched attentively at the inspiring chieftain until a yell was heard at the edge of the mass. Everything stopped and the Jiralhanae all stared at the cause of commotion. There was a dead corpse of a brute with a black sword impaling him to the ground. The figure stood over him, now in full view of everyone in the room.

It was he. The one that turned High Charity into his own hunting ground, the one who had the Sangheili sleep with one eye open, the one who was responsible for the mass murder of brutes, the entity of fear of the Covenant.

It was the Spectre of High Charity.

The brutes surrounded the mythic figure with clear fear in their eyes. They've all heard stories and rumors of the alleged spirit of a vengeful human spirit that has a unquenchable bloodlust. All of then fashioned weapons ranging from needle rifles to plasma repeaters to spikers. The Chieftain ,dawning a gravity hammer, walk towards the Specter chuckling. "Heh heh Did you think you could walk in here without danger phantom. You may have slain our brothers, but here you will make a fine feast for our pack

The Spectre said nothing…...and all of sudden vanished. The brutes eyes widened out of shock, then their eyes shifted wildly around the room. How could he have eluded them. Then a brute's snout rocket towards the ceiling and his throat gushed out blood as if it was slit. The brutes watched in horror as their brothers seemed to die in similar fashion one by one. One of they was outright decapitated. Another had his torso ripped open spilling his organs. Another was dismembered limb by limb . This continued until only the chieftain was left.

The Specter of High Charity reappeared in front of the solo Brute, who was clearly afraid. He backed away from Specter tripping onto his behind ,dropping his headdress, and begged " Please phantom spare me!" but to no avail the Spectre's hand moved to his hip and brought out a suppressed magnum (ODST magnum see bio for details) and leveled it with the Brute's head and said "The name isn't phantom, it's Spectre" before letting a bullet loose into the brute's forehead ending his life.

**Planet [unknown], some time later [classified]**

UNSC marines flooded the cave and secured the area. They didn't fear the Spectre for one fact. The Spectre is actually a Spartan III named Spencer-666. The best of the Spartan III program and the second best Spartan only after the Chief. Among the UNSC personal laid a familiar face. " Deputy Director Borgia." Specter said before saluting to the head of the UNSC .

Deputy Director Michael Borgia was a tall , semi-built Italian man, who carried an aura of charisma where ever he went. He said "At ease, Spencer." " It's Spectre, Michael." replied Specter. "I know, but your still the trouble making kid back at training camp to me." answered the Director. Specter sighed. When he was a kid back at the Spartan training camp he would always sneak off to cause mischief and shenanigans. Since then Deputy Director Borgia never let him live it down. "So Vertigo how'd he do?" asked the Borgia man. Specter pointed his under forearm upward revealing a TACPAD. Out of TACPAD spawned a holographic woman, an A.I. to be exact. " One minute and 52 seconds. A new record huh Spectre" said the A.I. The A.I was codenamed Vertigo. She looked like any other A.I. only she had yellow coloring along with a hairstyle that looked more like an Egyptian headdress adorned with serpents. "but did you really have to disembowel that one guy" "Ok I went a little overboard there" admitted Spectre rubbing his hand against the nape of his neck sheepishly. Vertigo sighed before vanishing back into the TACPAD.

A marine ran up to the two saluting to the Director and said "It's up and running sir." The two turned to see the gateway like device at the edge of the room only this time it had a blurry blue and purple portal. Specter turned to Michael and asked " Why are you-" but was cut off when he felt a vibrating sensation of his armor. He looked around to a firing squad of marines armed with plasma pistols picked up from the dead brutes. They had just taken out his shields.

"What on earth !" yelled Specter as he dodged several marines shooting at him. When the stopped he landed right in front of the device. " What the hell are you-" once again he never got to finish as he was shot in the thigh and stomach. The bullet's ripped through his armor. Though the armor quickly repaired itself (an asset of the MK7 MJOLNIR armor) the bullets still buried themselves shallowly under his skin. The pain felt like someone had stabbed him with a hot metal stick twice. His head drifted to the wounds then to the origin of the bullets. It was a marine with a DMR along side Deputy Director Michael Borgia who seemed unconcern. "Why." he was able to whisper out. A creepy grin dawned on Michael's face. "Well you see Specter, now that the UNSC has complete control of humanity. My…order can now rule as they see fit, and the only risks to our power are you Spartan IIIs. For you see Spartan IIIs don't have the mind control component in your helmet making you too independent for our needs so you must be disposed of." "Your order?" wheezed out Specter. "Yes the Templar order." grinned the Borgia man knowing Specter's reaction. Specter paused before gasping out "That's impossible the Templar order died out after the Third Crusade!" " No, we didn't. For you see we existed since the middle ages and from then on we have stride for control, and now that we have it, we shall create a new galaxy in our image. Sad that you won't see it."

Spectre was shocked. Everything he though he know had just been turned upside down and deformed into an abominable reality. The UNSC wasn't fighting the rebels to keep peace, they did it to keep Humanity under their control. He could only stand still as marines closed in on him with assault rifles. Alone and hurt he had little option. He could only do one thing. His hand took to his soft case, pressing something, before dropping it, and he fell backwards into the gateway. The collage of colors overtaking him.

The marines were shocked at what the Spartan just did, while Michael Borgia was red with anger. He ordered "Don't let him-" but stopped at the sound of beeping. All eyes stopped at a forgotten charge on the device, beeping that seemed to say 'Get the f$% out'. All marines stared at it in shock for a second. What Spectre had dropped on the ground…..was a detonator. The charge blew up and as quick as a flash all in the room was dead and the Forerunner device destroyed.


	2. Benvenuti a Roma

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or assassin's creed, and please don't forget that this is a fanfic and my story, and MY oc. Look up things on halo wiki if you don't know what something is. Hope you enjoy.**

**AN: There is some Italian in this chapter so try to cut and paste it on google translate to find out the meanings. **

**Whoa the first chapter took a while to complete anyway if you don't understand the story please be patient there will be flashbacks.**

_Welcome to the Animus_

_Accessing subject data files….loading…loading complete _

**MJOLNIR MK7 ARMOR: a product of Human-Sangheili relationships, the MK7 was a revolution in Spartan armor. Developed by the famous Dr. Halsey, this armor featured a metabolic alloy that could repair itself. Though details remain classified by ONI, the suit has components that can break down local molecules (such as air, earth, and other molecular mass) down to their protons, neutrons, and electrons. Then rearranges them to become just like the alloy, kind of like stem cells. The armor also featured a Sangheili Zealot shield generator adopted with a solar powered module. There are only right now a few experimental models. One of which is in the possession of Spencer-666 AKA Spectre for field testing. His model was modified to be light, streamline, and resilient, while maintaining the mobility and speed unmatched by any other suit. It featured a device called a "Gecko cestus" which allowed the wearer to climb and stick to any surface. This was critical to scaling the smooth walls of High Charity. The primary ascetics of the suit dubbed "ASSASSIN" was a chest plate that was vented at the top to allow the him to reduce risk of overheating while running along with many slots to house high value objects or weapons. His suit also used 4 sets of custom plate armor on his lower body (two to cover the front and back of his pelvis [length: mid thigh] and two covering his thighs [length: knee] which resemble samurai plates. This was added by him to "get rid of that weird metal bikini brief" on earlier models.**

_Closing file._

_Accessing subject memory files….loading…loading complete_

_Accessing memories of subject: Spencer-666_

_Accessing memory: Benvenuti a Roma_

Light. That was all that was seen. What why did that light seem so familiar? Specter heard a voice calling to him. It sounded like an angel. 'Am I dead?' he thought. " Wake up. Wake up." the voice repeated. It was definitely feminine. Spectre slowly opened his eyes to disappointment expecting an angel. The voice was just his A.I. Vertigo projecting from his forearm. "There you are do you know how long I've been trying to wake you." "Yeah, Yeah, where are we any way. Wait a minute is that Earth's Sun? How'd we get back to Earth. We were just light years away." then he took a look around the buildings were odd. They weren't the tall skyscrapers he were used to. The architecture looked like something straight out of a history book. Then he got a good look at the people. They were wearing um…..wow….really puffy clothes. "Vertigo, why does it look like I'm in a Renaissance fair" "That's just it I think we are at the Renaissance" "What? How?" "Remember that gateway in that cave. I theorize that it was a Forerunner time machine. After all they DID invent a seven super weapons that wiped the galaxy clean of life. Who says they can't make other things." "I guess it makes as much sense as everything else that happened. *sigh* So now what?"

Spectre was at lost at the moment. Could you blame him? He was just betrayed by the government, shot and told he was who knows when. Vertigo shook her head, not knowing the answer, before retreating back in to the TACPAD. Once inside she said "take inventory and walk on it." Specter shrugged and stated to check on his gear. DMR on his back- check. Pistol- check. Satchel bag with sniper rifle body inside-check. Sniper rifle gun barrel on his waist-check. Mags/ Clips-check. Along with those supplies he hid in his own little dimension-check. Yes he could open a small portal and store items in it. It was an ability he got along with his invisibility and telekinesis. He didn't know how he got them. But that didn't really matter how, but at least he had them. 'Alright that's everything let's go explore.'

The city was decrepit. The buildings were beautiful sure, but there were poor and homeless people everywhere, begging him for money. Some even tried to steal his things.

Other than that the walk was uneventful, until he ran into a bunch of armored goons in a clearing of the buildings. " Hey watch it!" the man said backed up by a group of men in red clothes. "Sorry." Spectre said. " Oh we'll show you sorry, _idiota" _said one of them said as they all pulled out swords. Specter thought 'Ok definitely Renaissance' before pulling out his wakazashi. One held his sword up. Specter sliced in to his thigh before he could strike. This caused him to fall forward where Specter impaled him though his chest. Throwing the corpse off of his blade, he immediately swung behind him, and cut one of the men who was trying to flank him. The point ran across his chess, stunning him. Specter then stabbed him though and left him to bleed. Two more of the armed men rushed in an effort to kill him, but he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot both square between the eyes. A near bystander was running from the scene and yelled "GUARDS" Eight more men now identified as guards appeared. This is going to take a while.

**Ezio Auditore**

Ezio was sprinting through Rome to Bartolomeod'Alviano to enlist his mercenaries to help him. The liberation of Rome depended on it.

_Flashback, _**Hideout, Tiber Island**

" _Do we at least have an underground here to work with" asked Ezio. Niccolò Machiavelli the Italian Philosopher and Ezio's friend answered "Hardly. Our Mercenaries are ensnared in a losing battle with Cesare's French allies. We have girls working for us in a brothel frequented by cardinals and other important Romans, but the Madame there is lazy and would rather attend parties than further our cause." "What about the cities' thieves. Do they have a guild?" " Si, but they refuse to talk to us. I don't know why. What are you going to do?" Ezio answered "Make some friends" before leaving_

_End Flashback_

Ezio continued running until he saw Papal guards running across from him, yelling "HE SHOULD BE AROUND THIS CORNER!" Ezio could only wonder why Papal guards who are only suppose to guard the Vatican would be doing here. He tailed them and found his answer.

It was a lone man in armor stained in blood. Corpses of the guards littered the area in the dozens. The papal guards nearly threw up at the carnage. The man saw them and they nearly shit their pants. One guard who was brave (or dumb) enough, charged at him with war hammer in hand. What happened next was shocking to all spectators. The man disappeared? How he was just there. All of the sudden the guard's head snapped violently right, and he dropped dead. The man then appeared between the trio of guards still left. This startled them and they quickly gained some distance between them. Then another spectacle the man flicked his forearms and light emitted from his armor's knuckles. The light took the form of double-edged blades. The man charged at two guards and hit both at once. They didn't seem to cause damage, but the two fell over dead. The last one seeing an opening heaved his bearded axe over his head and had it crashing down. His opponent however saw it and quickly moved his left forearm in the way. Just like the blades, energy flowed from it as quick as a flash, and it took the form of a semicircular shield. The axe head hit it, and bounced off it vibrating as if it hit metal. The man took the opportunity to stab him in the groin with the blade on his right hand, and finished him off with a strike to the neck. The man stood there midst of all the bodies, then his helmeted head drifted towards Ezio's position.

Ezio had mixed feelings about the man. He was impressed of his fighting skills, afraid of the mans ruthlessness in battle, and curious of his ability to disappear. The man disappeared again. Uh oh. Ezio felt a blade press against his neck. The man reappeared behind him. Despite the situation, Ezio remained calm and said "Relax, I am not here to harm you".

**Spectre**

Spectre didn't know what to do now. He'd just squared off against dozens of men in the middle of a city and was still on edge. Was this man a foe or a bystander? Not knowing what to do he asked Vertigo. Through the comm. in his helmet she said " Let him go." Spectre compiled and let Ezio go. Ezio turned to the fighter and said " You fight very well, but why did you start in the first place?" "I've got no idea. One moment I'm fighting the brutes and the next I'm here in …uh which city am I in?" " _Roma_." answered Ezio "_Roma_? You mean Rome. Wait I'm in Italy? How in the hell did I end up here?" "You mean that you don't know? Did you suffer a head injury?" asked Ezio "No, but look it's all beyond comprehension." barely explained Spectre "Trust me I've seen a many odd things." Ezio stated. Specter said "Maybe I'll explain later. For now I need think about what to do." Ezio asked " You have no where else to go? Perhaps you can help me aid my friend. We can use your skills" "Does it involve killing more of these jerks" said Specter pointed his finger to the corpses of the guards. Ezio nodded as a response, and Spectre said "I'm in."

**On the way to Bartolomeo's barracks**

" So, your name is Spencer" asked Ezio after Spectre told him his name and vice-versa. Spectre nodded and said " Just call me Spectre" "Spectre?" asked Ezio. "A little nickname I got on a …event" explained Spectre. Ezio shrugged and asked Spectre " I saw your ability's in battle, but what else can you do?" Specter answered "Well I'm an Assassin class Spartan so I kill, climb, snipe-" until he was interrupted by Ezio " Did you say 'Assassin'" "Yeah I did" said the Assassin class Spartan. "How about you work with me? We could always use some help" stated Ezio. "Sure why not" said Spectre without much thought. This confused Ezio and he asked " Are you sure? What if you get killed?" The Spartan answered "I'm a loner now, no family, friends or even a nation to call my own. If I die, no one would miss me" Under his helmet a tear started to form. He missed everyone from his time already. Hearing the soldier's answer, Ezio said "Well then make _Italia _your nation, make it's people your people, and me and my friends to become your friends." Specter could only smile. A complete stranger helping him? It was better than nothing. "Thanks…Ezio was it? " Ezio nods. "Well we better help your friend Bartolomeo. Where's his place again" asked the Spartan. "Right here" said Ezio pointing to the large compound ahead.

The pair walked into the gate and Ezio knocked on the door. A large man wearing green clothes, thick brown gloves and boots. "EZIO AUDITORE!" he said with clear enthusiasm and surprise. " Come in, come in, I'll kill you if you don't" he continued. Ezio greeted "Bartolomeo." as he hugged the man. The man now dubbed as Bartolomeo hugged Ezio but noticed Spectre's presence. He asked "Who is this?" Ezio simply answered "A warrior." "_Eccellente _another great warrior! You two must meet my wife. Pantasilea, Pantasilea, where is she?" said Bartolomeo "Did you check under the table?" asked Ezio. Spectre looked at him as if he lost his mind. Then a woman wearing a striped blue and yellow dress walked up from the basement. Bartolomeo gestured towards her and said "Ah there she is." The woman welcomed the two and Ezio took her hand, kissed it and said "Charmed. truly" . Bartolomeo interrupted and said " Now we talk about war" "How is the fight with the French?" Ezio asked. "_Bene_, My men are holding there own." said the warmonger "Machiavelli seemed to think things were more difficult." reasoned Ezio "You know Machiavelli. He-", but Bartolomeo was cut off when a mercenary barraged in and proclaimed "_abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto" _Bartolomeo said to Ezio and Specter "_Mi scusi," _and to his wife " Throw me Bianca." Pantasilea grabbed a long sword from behind the table and threw it at her husband who caught it and ran out the door. Spectre and Ezio were about to follow but were stopped by Pantasilea who said "Let me get to the point Ezio and…" "Spectre" said the Spartan as she continued. " and Spectre. The fight is not going well. We've been attacked on both sides, Borgia on one, French on the other. But know this the Borgia position is weak. If you can defeat them, we can focus our forces on the French front." Ezio was alarmed and said " I think I know a way to help. Thank you for disclosing this to me." Pantasilea responded "It is the least a wife can do for her husband." The pair left the barracks to aid Bartolomeo.

**Battle outside of Barracks**

Bartolomeo's mercenaries were fighting Borgia men commanded by a Borgia captain from a nearby tower. Spectre and Ezio ran to the battle scene with one goal in mind. Kill the source of Bartolomeo's problems: the captain. The said captain spotted the two running to the fight and immediately fled. A mercenary spotted him and yelled "Someone stop their leader before he gets to the tower!". Ezio and Spectre ran after him like hell on wheels. They ran after him till they were almost to the tower. Then Spectre thought to himself 'Fuck this.' Frustrated he pulled out his suppressed pistol took aim and fired. At a whiz of the gun barrel, a bullet flew into the back of the captain's head. His body dropped right in front of his tower guarding men. The men drew their weapons and charged at the assassin pair. Spectre pointed and shot every guard one by one. They all fell just as specter emptied his clip. Ezio looked amazed at the small firearm. He had seen guns before, but never one that was this quiet or shot multiple rounds.

Spectre reloaded, slipping the empty mag into his burlap bag. He saw Ezio giving him a look and said "What?" Ezio responded "I've never seen such a weapon. Where did you get it?" "It's was custom-made for me" answered Spectre. "May I get one?" asked Ezio. Could you blame him. That thing was absolutely perfect for his trade. Spectre shrugged and said "Sure but I don't know how to make it. If you have a guy who can make, then I'll be happy to give him the blueprints." gesturing to his TACPAD. Ezio couldn't help but smile. "I know a man" he said, but it turned to a frown when he realized "but I don't know where he is." Specter replied "Well when you find him, tell me." Ezio nodded at the pistol related agreement.

Spectre went to Bartolomeo's and Ezio went off to do something related to fire. Spectre made it half way until he heard loud explosions and sizzling fire. He turned to see a building once adorned with flags burn and blow. Out in the distance he could make out a the small white figure of his friend. He waited there until Ezio caught up and thanked him for the best show he seen in years. Who didn't enjoy a big ka-boom every once in a while. The assassin and assassin-class Spartan walked to the Barracks, both with a sense of accomplishment.

**Barrack's**

The pair walked in the barracks to be greeted by Bartolomeo and Pantasilea. Bartolomeo seemed to be in great spirit. "Ezio, Spectre ( Pantasilea told him Spectre's name earlier) we sent those _luridi codardi _running for the hills" happily said Bartolomeo. "Yes we did" said Ezio giving Pantasilea look that said 'don't tell him' Batolomeo continued "Now that the pope's dog have fled, I'll be able to draw more to the fight, but first I want to reinforce our barracks." "Who will take care of this?" asked Ezio. Bartolomeo answered "I'm no good with these thing. You are the educated one, you approve the plans." "_Va bene _, but in return I need to know Cesare and Rodrigo's every move. Can you keep track f them for me?" asked Ezio. Bartolomeo agreed to the deal and went on his way. Ezio went to have a quick chat with a nearby architect, paid him, and they left..

**Centro district**

Spectre and Ezio were walking to a…brothel? "Hey Ezio, why are we going to prostitutes?" Spectre asked skeptical of the certain possible reason. The assassin answered "The courtesans of the Rosa in Fiora work for us. Important men of Rome frequent there for their services. They tend to have loose tongues during then. We are going to enlist their help to overthrow the Borgia currently in power" "Hey what do the Borgia do? Who are they? And what do you have to do with it?" asked Spectre, truly curious of the answers. Ezio answered "The Borgia is the Pope's family. Don't let their holy status fool you, they are corrupt, and corrupting Rome with their influence. Because of them poverty, starvation, and suffering runs rampant." "Ok so you just a good Samaritan who happens to be passing by and help Rome" the Spartan skeptically asked.

Ezio sighed. He caught him. If Spectre was going to help, he might as well learn about the situation. "Ok the Borgia family is a member of the templa-" Ezio began to explain until Spectre interrupted. "Wait! TEMPLARS! Aw shit their here too." Ezio looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You know them?" he asked. "Yeah and it didn't end well. I got shot by that control-obsessed mofo" Ezio couldn't help but chuckle and said "You too ,huh." remembering he too was shot in Monteriggioni. "Huh," Specter said " so, let me get this straight. Both of us were shot? Good god, is that like some sort of sex fetish for them?" The two shared a hardy laugh at the small joke and continued to the Rosa in Fiora.

**Rosa in Fiora**

The two arrived to an almost run-down building just from the outside you could tell it was a dump. Ezio knocked on the door to be greeted by a blond woman dressed as a courtesan, and the smell of many men solidified that theory. "Welcome to the Rosa in Fiora, stranger" Ezio said "_Salve, _Would you be kind enough to call the owner for me?" The woman answered" Madonna Solari is not in." Ezio quickly asked "Do you know where she is" The woman answered "I-" but was cut off when "_Aiuto! Aiuto!_ Madonna Solari-_" _a brunette courtesan came running, yelling, and bumping into Spectre. When she reached the Rosa in Fiora, The blond courtesan said in alarm "Lucia, we though you were gone for good!" The men took us on a ship. They released me, but she-" This time Ezio interrupted. "Who took you on a ship?" the courtesan answered "Slave traders, _Messere. _Near Tiber Island. They want coin in exchange for her life." Ezio said to her "We will get her back" and he motioned to Specter to follow him. Specter obliged and left with him

**Centro District- Docks**

Specter and Ezio were walking to the slave trader ship. They saw the ship, Madame Solari , and several slave traders. "_Cazzo"_ Ezio cursed out loud. Madame Solari was in a slave trader's grip with a knife to her throat. Even if Ezio could pay them off, they'd probably just kill her and attack him as soon as they got the money. Ezio was trying to think of a better plan until Specter gave his own. "Hey Ezio, how bout I snipe them?" Ezio gave his comrade a skeptical look and asked "Sure you could hit them all? One lone shooter couldn't be that accurate. What if you miss?" Specter smiled under his helmet and said simply "I won't". He went to a nearby wall and started to climb. As we went up he proclaimed " Just enjoy the show!" Ezio shook his head, but decided to have the already amazing soldier, amaze him more.

**Centro District- Rooftop overlooking docks**

Specter was assembling his sniper rifle, a SRS99, from the pieces in his burlap sack and the barrel on his waist. Once he sighted through the scope, he began to calculate, taking in to account, distance, humidity, wind speed and direction, and temperature. Once that was done, he scouted out the situation: Madame Solari was being held by one, two more sitting on the stairs, another two standing side by side in the middle of the ship, two at the front of the ship, and one standing at the portside. Specter prepped two magazines of 14.5 x 114mm ammo. Once everything was complete, it was time to get to work.

Top priority was the one holding Solari, so Specter sighted through his scope. The crosshair laid between the Trader's eyes. Specter slowed his heart beat and waited to shoot between his heart beats. Beat….beat…...beat….beat….beat…beat…

.beat….and he pulled the trigger. The bullet went cutting through the air, going faster than sound. The bullet flew right between the bridge of the man's nose : Prefect kill.

The man flew back from the sheer force of the impact. He died before he hit the ground. The slave traders all looked at the poor jackass, before trying to find the source of the bullet. Specter chambered another round into the rifle and acquired another target. The two standing side by side in the middle of the ship. They were in line. The sniping Spartan pointed to the heart of one and fired. This bullet slice through the man's heart and into the lung of the other. Two more KIA. Collateral kill.

Madame Solari in a panic ran from the man who had just been holding her and died. Two of the men ran after her. Specter targeted just before the running men and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew to it's destination to the floor, but not before going though one of the trader's torso and hacking of the others leg off, effectively killing both. The other 3 watched in horror as they were killed. Specter quickly reloaded and ended them with two head shots. As they fell to the ground you could see the inside of their necks as no head covered them. Collateral along with two more KIA.

The last one's eyes focused on the spot at last revealed as the sniper's position. He yelled "Assassi-" until Specter ended his sentence and his life. "Good night." said Spectre standing from his former prone position.


End file.
